Five Nights at Freddy's 2: 1987
by TheAnonymousMight
Summary: The purple man, the child, a mother, and some robots. Happy times.


_**Hello. This is one of my first stories in forever on this website. In the past, on my old account, I had a ZADR fanfiction called ZADR: New Feelings, or something like that. (Invader Zim stuff.) And now I am doing a Five Nights at Freddy's 2 fanfiction. I was inspired by the story behind it and the song that Living Tombstone did. So I hope you enjoy.**_

_I dunno what I was thinking, leaving my child behind. Now I suffer the curse and now I am blind._

"Mommy, can I have it?" The little boy held up his arms towards his mother, being around six years old in age. It was his birthday today and his mother was holding his gift for him. But she seemed blind to his question, shooshing him quietly. She was on the phone, holding the golden bear under her arm.

"Can't you see I'm talking? Just give me a second." She told him, before continuing to talk on the phone. She was reserving a party for him at the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza place, which seemed to be his favorite restaurant at the time. Though, he was unaware. The little boy sighed and lowered his arms, staring up at his mother for another moment before he turned away. He was getting tired of waiting.

_With all this anger, guilt and sadness coming to haunt me forever.._

To make up for lost time spent with his mother standing there on the phone, he headed off to his favorite place in the whole wide world. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. There's no place he'd rather be right now. The boy stepped inside and looked around at all of the festivities, hearing the gang already doing their show. In excitement, he moved forth quickly and stepped into the small crowd of children, looking up at the three on stage. They sang their song in beat, the occasional glitch coming out. But the children never noticed.

_I can't wait for the cliff at the end of the river. _

The song ended after a few more minutes, and the gang stepped back, staring down at the kids. As they dispersed, the little boy stepped forward and looked up at the animatronics with a gaze of wonder, not knowing that they could, in fact, see him.

"Head down to Kids Cove! The show will begin in five minutes! See your friend Foxy the pirate as he tells you about his adventures at sea!" When the announcement occured, everyone ran off into another room to see the Kids Cove show with Foxy. The boy stood there another moment, in front of the stage, before he ran off to the show.

After it occured, everyone filled back out into the main room, where Freddy Fazbear was now stood off of the stage. "Looks like it's someone's birthday!" An announcer exclaimed, and Freddy was given a cake. He seemed very robotic, but none of the children cared, especially not when he began passing it out to everyone. Even the little boy, who wasn't invited to the party, got some cake. With the rest of the cake, Freddy wandered off, which enticed the boy to follow after him curiously.

_It's been so long since I last have seen my son._

"Where is that boy..?" The woman looked around outside, scratching her head in confusion. He was JUST with her, how could he have run off so unexpectedly. Well, she /was/ right outside of the pizza place, perhaps she could look in there for him..

He walked quietly behind the bear, looking up at him nervously as they walked in the darkness. Freddy seemed aware of the child behind him, but didn't stop to question him. He stepped into another room with a child in it, and offered him cake. The little boy smiled when he realized that Freddy was just giving cake to any children who missed out on the party. When he was done, they exited and moved into another room within the hallway. The two children in there received cake, and then the duo left once more.

_Lost to this monster.._

The little boy wondered where they were off to now that Freddy no longer had any cake to give. They stepped into a room and saw four children. After the boy had stepped in behind Freddy, the door slammed behind them, a locking sound being heard. They all jolted, save for Freddy, who stared at the children silently. The boy found himself trembling a bit when he realized he heard heavy breathing coming from the Freddy before him. Slowly, Freddy's arms rose, and he began to take off the suit, allowing it to slide off.

_To the man behind the slaughter._

The boy stepped back in surprise as he saw the tall man, who was staring down the other four children with a smirk. He moved too fast for a scream to be uttered, the weapon of choice being a sharp blade. When all was done, and there were four puddles of blood in the room, the boy was left to slink against the wall, breathing heavily with fear as the man turned around. He stared down the little form that shared the room with him, and stepped closer. Everything went black for the boy.

_Since you've been gone, I've been singing this stupid song._

The woman stepped into the building and looked around with a worried expression, giving a little frown. Some of the employees were talking with nervous looks on their faces, and she couldn't help but overhear them saying that some children were missing from the party. Standing a bit higher, she strode over to them and interupted their conversation. "Excuse me, have you seen a boy about this tall, with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt, and he's pretty pale.." The employees looked at eachother with knowing looks. One stepped forward to answer her.

"Um, yes miss. We saw him. But he and four other children are nowhere to be found in the restaurant.. We're hoping they're just playing hide and seek, but.." He looked back at his coworkers with a look of doubt. The woman narrowed her eyes, trying to hide the fact that she was becoming a little upset. He's missing..? But how.. Oh, why did she let him wander off? Why didn't she just pay attention to him?

_So I could ponder, the sanity of your mother. _

The boy awoke in a room that smelled terrible, which caused him to sit up with wide eyes. It was dark, but four bodies were illuminated. A fifth light appeared in the corner of the ceiling. Slowly, he stood up and looked around the room, seeing four characters that he loved. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and even Foxy. But something was off. These were just suits. They must've been backups for when the originals' outerwear got worn out. A movement above caught his attention. His gaze turned upwards to a glowing mask that was up in the corner, staring down at him. It had a weird mouth with lipstick looking stuff around it, purple streaks over it's face, and two wide black eyes. It's body trailed from the mask, all the way down to the ground.

With a sigh, the boy fell back, once again asleep.

_I wished I lived in the present, with the gift of my past mistakes. _

The mother without a child sat down in one of the chairs in the main room, listening to police talking to the owner of the establishment. She was gazing at her lap, a golden Freddy bear in it, the one belonging to her son. The animatronics were back stage now, and the day was over. Some people stayed behind, like parents who had yet to have their children found, being reassured by employees of the restaurant. All the talk was white noise to her.

_But the future keeps luring in like a pack of snakes._

Her eyes closed as she pictured her son, thinking quietly to herself now. An investigation was going on in the back rooms, and she hadn't been allowed to tag along. Hopefully they would be able to find them. But in these times, all she could do was think the worse..

_Your sweet little eyes, your little smile is all I remember. _

An issue coming from the backrooms is what caused her to be taken from her thoughts, her gaze shifting up to the hallway. Two police officers came out with a man who was covered in blood, a big grin on his face. They took him out without another word, the owner of the building being ushered outside to speak with the apprehenders. The woman's eyes widened as she watched the door, feeling still. She just heard mumbling. About a killer. One of the police officers that remained in the room spoke quietly to her partner, saying how piles of blood were found in the room, but no bodies.

_Those fuzzy memories mess with my temper._

The animatronics stood by a golden Fazbear suit, which now had a new occupant. It laid there limply, blood soaking the fuzzy feet of it. They stared down silently, not sparing at glance at the red robot that twitched, his jaw clenching and unclenching as though he were biting down on something. A deep voice sounded from one of the animatronics. "H-H-Heeyyy BONNIE." It sounded distorted, as though it were a recording that had been messed up ages ago.

"Ye-haha-Yeah Freddy?" Was the response, coming from the purple robot, the two now looking any which way that wasn't the golden suit. Foxy had disappeared from the room, a quiet 'da dum' song being heard leaving.

_Justification is killing me, but killing isn't justified._

"Le-Le-Let's give our FRIEND a new h-hoOOOme!" After a moment of glitched out words, the two reached down and grabbed the Golden Freddy, leaving Chica behind as they left the room. She stared forward at the door with her beak open, her head twitching every-so-often. The Golden Freddy was placed in an old supply closet, which was shut and locked, never to be opened again, at least not for a few years.

"_What happened to my son? I'm terrified.._" The mother nearly shouted at one of the police officers who were trying to settle the situation. They only shook their head, explaining that they had yet to find any bodies, dead or alive.

_It lingers in my mind and the thought keeps on getting bigger.. _

She stared forward briefly, before allowing her head to hang, her eyes burning with tears. This wasn't supposed to happen. She had only figured it would happen to other people. But now that it actually happened to her, it didn't feel real. The woman turned and looked back to the building, which was now closed up, people still investigating within. "_I'm sorry my sweet baby.. I wish I've been there.._" She choked out, before she turned, heading home now that she realized there was nothing more she could do until they uncovered something.

When everything died down after the past couple of days, and no children had been found, the owner of the building managed to clear everything up before he opened the restaurant to the public once again. It took a bit of reassurances before parents were allowing their children to go back there. The day was actually nice, and it refreshed all of the adults who had been worrying for their children. There was a security guard now, or so they had been told, who was watching every room. No one was going missing this time.

"Heyyy folks! Head on down to Kids Cove!" It was time for Foxy's show. As they heard, this one was going to be special. When the room was filled with children, a couple of staff, and some parents, Foxy finally began the show, stepping off of his stage. It began normal, like any other. In 1987, there wasn't a lot to do in form of entertainment, being an animatronic. All they had was their programming to tell funny, madeup, and imaginative stories. But there was one story that Foxy was dying to tell.

It started with a sharp bite and a missing frontal lobe.

_**So that's the end. I might do another chapter, without the whole song bit. I just like the Animatronics being themselves and whatnot. It might be fun doing a whole night guard bit in another chapter too.**_


End file.
